pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE008: Snubbull Snobbery
is the 8th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis On the way to Violet City Ash and co wader through Palm Hills, where Champaigne Wishes and Caviar Dreams are a reality. There they encounter a Snubbull who was hanging on to a Growlithe's tail. This Snubbull belongs to a rich woman named Madame Muchmoney and she has given her Snubbull everything it wanted, except for a taste of freedom. Team Rocket tries to take the Snubbull but it's habit of biting tails has made Meowth it's prey. After the affair Madame Muchmoney explains that her Snubbull is going to be married to the Snubbull of a friend of hers. Can Ash, Misty and Brock manage to talk some sense into her? Episode Plot The heroes admire the mansions at Palm Hills. The heroes see a big mansion and Brock wonders if they can camp in the garden, but Misty does not believe they would. Suddenly, they hear some men saying that they have not found it and disperse, making the gang quite confused. Later, Misty found a map of the stars. Ash tells he knows where the stars are. Misty clarifies it is a map of movie stars. Ash and Brock are not interested, but Misty mentions there are a lot of female actors, making Brock all ready to go. They encounter a Growlithe who runs away and is awfully upset. The Growlithe runs away, leaving a Snubbull that was chewing its tail. Brock pats Snubbull. Misty notices the pink ribbons, so Brock sees it is a girl. Ash sees that a grumpy girl chasing Pokémon reminds her of Misty (who looks at him angrily) in a good way. One of the men the heroes saw sees the Snubbull and warns her lady. The lady comes and thanks the heroes for saving Snubbull. The lady was terrified to see Snubbull disappeared, so she hugs her, although Snubbull does not like that. For this, the lady invites them for lunch. The heroes are on a driveway to the lady's mansion. Brock sees Snubbull upset and thinks she does not want to go home. The heroes see the mansion is like a castle, then wipe their feet as the lady wipes Snubbull's. Misty thinks there are over 50 rooms, though the lady's butler confirms there are 86 rooms in the mansion. The lady shows them Snubbull's wing, showing Snubbull's rooms of entertainment, closet and exercise room. Ash sees it is all fine, but thinks if he were Snubbull he'd rather run in the garden. The lady responds that she hates to send Snubbull out in hot sun and polluted air. The heroes also see a bath room for Snubbull. Misty thinks Snubbull is very lucky to have the lady as her mistress. The lady tells that she wants to keep Snubbull happy, though Brock does not believe that. The heroes have lunch, although the lady clarifies it is room for breakfast. The heroes eat, though Brock notices Snubbull does not want to eat her food. The lady tells her chef to prepare food Snubbull wants to eat. The chef replies he has tried everything and thinks Snubbull is not hungry. Brock remembers he had some popcorn balls and gives them to Snubbull. Ash and the lady do not think Snubbull wants to eat them, but Snubbull is pleased and eats. The lady tells the chef to have a limitless supply of popcorn balls. Brock admits he had a feeling Snubbull wanted to eat them, while Misty sees it must not all be to the luxury life than that. Team Rocket see the mansion and compliment it. Meowth knows James is suited to that kind of life. James admits the life of a rich boy can be hard, as he had to fish out of his pool and never caught anything. Jessie and Meowth are angered at that statement. They plan to steal a lot of stuff, as Meowth thinks they won't suspect a thing. He encounters a Snubbull, who licks him. The bell rings and the lady's butlers appear to stop Team Rocket. Team Rocket run away and as Snubbull sees Meowth's tail, she chews on it, causing Meowth some pain. Team Rocket stop as they encounter the twerps. Meowth runs in circles, so Jessie grabs him and swings, causing Snubbull to be sent into the air into the lady's arms. James sends Weezing, who uses Smokescreen to get away, though Snubbull wants to chase Meowth's tail. The heroes are very angered Team Rocket showed up here, while Brock sees Snubbull's desire. Brock tells that Snubbull seems unhappy, though the lady thinks she was nervous the day Snubbull will have a wedding. The heroes see the picture of a Snubbull with a cane and a hat named Winthrop. Misty whispers that Snubbull plays running away. She admits that Snubbull does not want to get married, while Brock sees that Snubbull does not like much parenting, either. The lady leaves and invites the heroes to the wedding. Ash asks what should they do, so Brock plans to get Snubbull out of the wedding. Meanwhile, James bandages Meowth's tail. Jessie has a plan to steal Snubbull and has a perfect bait, making Meowth nervous. The gang sees the lady talking with a woman who has the Snubbull Winthrop. The lady asks the woman what is Winthrop's hobby and finds out he likes gnawing on bones. They conclude that they will be happy once they are together. The heroes appear and tell that the lady she should think of Snubbull as it might want freedom. The lady responds the best way to show appreciation to Snubbull is to give her clothes, but Ash disagrees. Team Rocket appear and put down Meowth, causing Snubbull to chew on his tail, then get them up. Ash goes to send a Pokémon, but Team Rocket throw handcuffs to prevent them. Team Rocket got in a shack, though are surrounded by guards. They ask Meowth where did he put the balloon. Meowth goes to press the button to get it up, but Jessie and James yell as the balloon was empty when they landed. Snubbull protects Meowth, making him blush, then yells in pain as she chews his tail. The gang searches and soon sees Meowth coming out of the shack, yelling. Jessie and James come out and send Arbok (who attacks the guards) and Weezing (who uses Smokescreen). Ash sends Heracross, who licks the pollen from flowers. Heracross tackles Weezing and attacks Arbok using its horn. Arbok was thrown to Meowth and Snubbull. Snubbull comes out and chews Arbok's tail. The lady asks of Snubbull to stop it as she might get hurt, while Brock encourages her. The lady is terrified, but Brock advises to order tackle attack. She does so, making Snubbull tackle Arbok. Arbok tackles her back, so Snubbull responds by using Scary Face, scaring Team Rocket. Snubbull bites Arbok, so James sends Victreebel, who chews him. Snubbull continues to fight, tackling and chewing Victreebel. The balloon swoops down, so Team Rocket enter it, but get blasted off by Horn Attack. Everyone is proud of Snubbull. Later, the lady tells Snubbull will get grumpy when realizes Winthrop is gone. Misty thinks that she would be even more grumpy if he'd stayed. The lady chooses to be less protective of Snubbull. They appear at the park decorated for Snubbull (made by the lady's butler) and the lady lets Snubbull play for a while. The heroes go away, while the lady thanks them for teaching a lot she did not know about. Snubbull comes to a vine and looks at it (which mimics Meowth's tail) and remembers Meowth. Hearing her mistress' talking about inserting a waterfall, Snubbull runs away. Debuts Character Madame Muchmoney Pokémon Snubbull Move Scary Face Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the running gag of Snubbull biting Meowth's tail. This happened up until Snubbull evolved into Granbull. *This is one of two episodes featuring a Pokémon who's sick of being pampered all the time. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Stantler. Mistakes *The English name for this episode is incorrectly named as "Snubble Snobbery". *Brock's arm is colored like Tracey's in one scene. *When Ash and co. first enter the mansion, Brock's shoes are completely white. Gallery Misty gets angry at Ash's statement JE008 2.jpg Brock sees Snubbull upset JE008 3.jpg Snubbull does not want to eat the food JE008 4.jpg Jessie and Meowth get annoyed with James JE008 5.jpg Snubbull licks Meowth JE008 6.jpg Snubbull chews Meowth's tail JE008 8.jpg The portrait of Winthrop JE008 9.jpg The heroes see Snubbull has a tough time JE008 10.jpg Brock attempts to stop the lady's protectiveness JE008 11.jpg Snubbull goes up JE008 12.jpg Jessie and James yell at Meowth JE008 13.jpg Heracross tackles Weezing JE008 14.jpg Snubbull's Scary Face JE008 15.jpg Brock praises Snubbull JE008 16.jpg Snubbull hears her mistress' plans }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Yasuo Iwamoto